Preocupaciones cotidianas
by arcee93
Summary: Cuando Sherlock esta en un caso, olvida todo lo que le rodea y se concentra completamente en el mismo, aún si para ello olvida cuidar de su propia vida, simplemente el detective pare no tener sentido de la autoconservación


**Disclaimer:** El universo de Sherlock no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC.

**Prompt:** Pareja libre. Que incluya o esté inspirado en la frase "Correr aventuras es emocionante, intenso. Pero ninguna, ¿me oyes?, ninguna vale tanto como para dar la vida por ella. Nada. No lo olvides nunca"

Fic escrito para el cumpleaños de Alhena, algo atrasado pero bueno…^^'

**Preocupaciones cotidianas**

Un caso realmente complicado mantuvo a Sherlock sin comer ni dormir durante casi una semana, en un verano tan caluroso como no se recuerda uno en Londres.

Sudado, herido y mortalmente agotado llegó Sherlock Holmes al 221b, el cómo había conseguido llegar, nadie lo sabría jamás, quizás fuera algún tipo de capacidad de orientación como la que poseían las aves migratorias, porque realmente Sherlock apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

Con manos temblorosas trató de abrir la cerradura, rayando todo lo ubicado alrededor de esta, hasta que finalmente pudo introducir la llave y aplicando un esfuerzo sobrehumano logró girarla y abrir la puerta.

Las escaleras eran otra historia, empinadas y largas como nunca antes las había visto, en respuesta chasqueó la lengua molesto por las jugarretas que le imponía su mente

—Sólo 17 escalones, el ángulo no ha variado, ninguna marca, todo, todo esta en su lugar—se dijo, subiendo el pie que tenía sano al primer escalón, luego con otro gran esfuerzo logró subir su pie herido apoyándolo sólo un poco, al notar las terribles punzadas que le enviaba.

Sherlock nunca había visto tan cómodas las escaleras, apoyándose con cuidado en la pared se dejó deslizar hasta caer sentado en el escalón, luego se recostó sobre los otros escalones, casi en posición fetal dando la espalda a la puerta, para el detective al estar encogido nada parecía doler.

John regresaba de hacer las compras, había arrasado con todo el local, usando la tarjeta de Sherlock, para llenar la despensa y la nevera con algún elemento comestible, pequeñas galletas y demás alimentos para picar, única manera en la cual Sherlock se alimentaba cuando estaba sumergido en un caso, si había comida cerca Sherlock picoteaba distraído, comía poco, pero comía.

Las alarmas internas de John se dispararon al notar cerca de la entrada huellas sanguinolentas, la cerradura se veía forzada, lucía demasiados arañazos y el seguro no estaba pasado; respirando profundamente John abrió la puerta, dispuesto a hacer frente a cualquier cosa.

Cualquier cosa menos a Sherlock inconsciente sobre los escalones, respirando con dificultad y aun más pálido de lo normal. John soltó la bolsa al llegar al primer escalón, la sangre formaba un pequeño charco bajo Sherlock, trayendo a su memoria recuerdos de aquel día donde lo vio caer, donde vio aquel terrible pozo de sangre bajo su cabeza cuando lo giraron, todas esas imágenes se amontonaban en su mente, haciendo que sus manos temblaran incontrolables.

—Cálmate, John—se dijo—.No podrás ayudarlo si no.

Tras unas cuantas respiraciones profundas John estuvo lo suficientemente despejado y seguro para poder arrodillarse junto a Sherlock y revisarle.

No había vestigios de herida cervical, algunos moretones y cortaduras cruzaban su rostro, y su pie mostraba una herida que lo atravesaba de lado a lado, producida por un cuchillo dedujo John con total seguridad. Viendo que no existían heridas que pudiesen agravarse por el movimiento John apoyó una mano en el hombro de Sherlock para girarlo boca arriba y colocarlo en una mejor posición.

Sherlock se quejó de forma audible, y luchó brevemente contra la firme mano de John, finalmente la debilidad pudo más y Sherlock se dejó girar, con cuidado John pasó sus brazos bajo el detective y en una sorprendente demostración de fuerza se puso en pie y subió las escaleras con él en brazos.

—Maldito idiota—no paró de repetir John mientras le curaba.

—El criminal era el idiota—gimió Sherlock en la semiinconsciencia.

—No, tu lo eres—gruñó John apartándole el cabello de la cara.

— ¿Por qué? Logré atraparle—se defendió el menor ya más repuesto.

—Oh si, olvidaba el punto más importante—dijo el doctor con ironía mientras guardaba todo lo utilizado en su maletín.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —quiso saber Sherlock tratando de incorporarse.

—No, y quédate en la cama—exigió John empujando los hombros de Sherlock de vuelta al colchón.

— ¿No quieres saber como lo atrapé? —inquirió Sherlock confundido.

—No, no quiero saber como terminaste golpeado como un maldito saco de boxeo, ni afectado por un golpe de calor, ni con un pie atravesado por un cuchillo de hoja dentada—explotó John sujetando la cabeza de Sherlock con ambas manos para verle a los ojos. El detective pareció encogerse ante lo penetrante y dura que era la mirada del doctor.

—El asesino era ex boxeador, hacía una temperatura de 38 ºC a la sombra y… alguien dejó un cuchillo sobre el tejado de su casa, ¿Por qué alguien hace eso? Entorpece el normal mantenimiento de la ley y el orden el Londres—explicó Sherlock recorriendo con la mirada el rostro de John, el cual enrojecía de ira a cada razón dada por su novio—. Había tantos detalles interesantes en este caso, John—reprochó—. Tenías que trabajar en la clínica esta semana—murmuró molesto.

John soltó el rostro de Sherlock y le dio la espalda respirando entrecortadamente.

—Bien, mi culpa, te dejé desatendido por buscar el único ingreso fijo que tenemos para vivir y mantener tu red de ilegales.

—John, sabes que no…

—Ya lo dijiste.

Sherlock guardó silencio unos minutos, rumiando las razones "lógicas" que explicaban su estado y que sólo parecían enojar aún más a John.

—A ti te gusta este estilo de vida también, no puedes reprocharme nada—susurró por lo bajo.

—Sherlock—empezó John tras inspirar profundamente—. Correr aventuras es emocionante, intenso. Pero ninguna, ¿me oyes?, ninguna vale tanto como para dar la vida por ella. Nada. No lo olvides nunca—sentenció dándose la vuelta para mirar a Sherlock a los ojos.

Sherlock guardó silencio, perdido en los ojos de John, sin entender del todo su enojo y preocupación, ni porque le miraba como si fuese a desaparecer en cualquier momento, el peligro era parte de su vida diaria, algo con lo que convivían y no parecía molestar a John, al menos no como en ese momento. Nunca le había visto así, ni siquiera cuando se envenenaba con algún experimento, ni cuando incendiaba el piso, ni cuando ambos terminaban golpeados por algún criminal vengativo, quizás el factor desencadenante era su ausencia, pero no podía tener a John encima todo el tiempo, era imposible.

—Sherlock, no quiero perderte—confesó John al fin tomando la mano del menor entre las suyas—. Eres tan valioso, tan…—las palabras del doctor se entrecortaron y la única salida lógica a la incomodidad fue un beso cariñoso y húmedo, única manera que tenía John de comunicar sus sentimientos a Sherlock sin sentirse idiota o ver una cara de confusión en su pareja.

—John—llamó Sherlock al separarse, sintiendo los parpados pesados—. Lo siento—dijo con sinceridad, aún sin estar del todo convencido del porque se disculpaba.

—No lo entiendes del todo, así no funciona—rió John aliviado, ya todo el estrés y la tensión habían abandonado su cuerpo—.Trata de dormir—aconsejó arropándolo con una sábana suave, después de todo a pesar de hacer calor, la noche estaba próxima a caer y pronto el ambiente se refrescaría.

—Estaría perdido sin mi Blogger, doctor y novio—suspiró Sherlock casi sumido en sueños.

—Sólo así lo admite, ¿Qué haré contigo? —dijo John rodando los ojos mientras jugueteaba con los rizos de Sherlock con actitud protectora.

—Acompañarme a todos los casos—contestó Sherlock abriendo los ojos de repente, dándole un susto a su abnegado novio.

—Ni hablar, alguien debe pagar las cuentas.

—Los casos las pagarán—ronroneó Sherlock deslizándose hasta quedar pegado a John.

—Sobre todo con tu cuota fija—ironizó John abrazando a Sherlock contra su cuerpo.

— ¿Acaso no se puede?

—Sherlock, tus conocimientos de economía del hogar son peores que los de astronomía.

Un gruñido le indicó a John que había provocado una rabieta, riendo quedamente besó la coronilla de Sherlock y le apretó contra si.

—Duerme ya, idiota.

N/A: Perdón por el retrazo, el fic estaba escrito desde hacía tiempo (viajar en bus de la uni a mi casa y de la casa a mi uni más de tres veces al día da tiempo para escribir) pero el estudiar no da tiempo para corregir ^^' así que aquí esta, espero te guste Alhena :) feliz cumpleaños ^^'

¿Reviews?


End file.
